MY HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS STORY
by amatyastik
Summary: MY VERSION OF HH IN A DIFFERENT WAY I LIKE TO MAKE MY FANFICS DIFFERENT I HOPE YOU LIKE THEM PS- I RATED BUT DOES NOT KNOW WHAT IT MEANS BUT IT DOES HAVE A LITTLE LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 2

eddie and loren get out of their car and...

eddie and loren

tyler what are you doing here

tyler

i was just about to come see you

eddie

why we are not friends and you hate me

tyler

i don't hate you

eddie

just go away

tyler

this is a free country and you can't make me

eddie

well i can but i won't

tyler

wait

eddie

what in a furious tone

tyler

i just wanted to make a deal with you

eddie

i do not want to make a deal with you

tyler

wait can you just here me out

eddie

you have one minute you better start talking

tyler

ok so Chloe want to pull revenge on loren but when i tried to stop her she would not and i would tell a big secret of hers if that was fine with you because it contained you in it

eddie

what is it

tyler

chloe killed you mom and i was in the car with her and i feel as much to blame but chloe keeps telling herself it is fine and i am done with her

eddie

tyler

are you ok

eddie

eddie:did she really do it

tyler:yes i know it is too late for this but i am sorry

loren:you know what i think you shoul let eddie rest and take everything in she said as nicely as possible

tyler:ok call me and tell me how he is doing later

eddie are you ok loren asked

eddie:i am fine

loren:are you sure you look like you have seen a gost

eddie in a harsh tone:i said i was fine

sorry i yelled i am just a little uneasy right now eddie said

loren: it is fine i would almost do the same if i were you

eddie: no you wold not with a smile on his face you are the most caring most amazing lovible girls i have ever met you are just like my mom so sincere

loren: you are amazing too why dont we go back up to the pentouse a lay down i am not in the mood for food right now

eddie: are you sure we can go get take out then come back

loren: what ever you want to do

eddie and loren went to get take out then went back to the penthouse and ate then cuddled

loren started to feel uneasy and she ran to the bathroom and threw up

eddie ran after her

eddie:are you ok

loren:yes i am afraid i am

eddie: i know

eddie:do you want to take the test

loren: sure

loren got the pregnacy test and waited for it to say if she was pregnet or not

when it flipped loren went over to it and it said she was…

eddie:well what does it say

loren:

eddie:it is ok you can tell me

loren:it is just…

eddie:i won't walk out on you like you father

loren was relieved to hear that

eddie:so are you going to tell me

loren:yes

eddie:yes you are or yes you are having our baby

loren:yes and yes

eddie:so you are…

loren:yes

eddie:i am so glad (he hugged loren so tight to where

loren:i can't breeeath

eddie:ohhhh sorry

loren:are you really excited

eddie:of course i am i am having a bay with the woman i love

loren:i am so glad that you are going to be right by my side the whole time

eddie:me too

loren and eddie started to kiss and then it let into make out session

eddie pulled back and said i don't think we should have sex while you are pregnate

loren:yes you are write

eddie:so what do you want to do

loren:do you wanna watch a movie

eddie:sure

loren:so what do you want to watch

eddie:you pick

loren:ok

while loren is piking the movie and eddie is getting popcorn there is a knock on the door

eddie:i wonder who that will be

loren:me too but i will get it

eddie:no you pick the movie i'll get it

loren:ok

loren puts in a movie and eddie gets the door

eddie:what the hell are you doing here

eddie:what the hell are you doing here

chloe:i just wanted to see my love

eddie:what? get out

chloe:is that any way to talk to your girlfriend

eddie:what are you talking about you are no way my girlfriend

chloe:are you dreaming honey i think you need to sleep

eddie:yeah i guess your write i do need to sleep i am a little tired

chloe:see i know what i am talking about so now take me into your bedro….

eddie:i see what you are doing i will go ahead and sleep with one special girl but it is just not YOU

chloe:WHAT DID I JUST HEAR YOU WRITE YOU ARE GOING TO SLEEP WITH A GIRL AND IT IS NOT ME

eddie:you heard me right i am going to sleep with a girl but it is just not you

chloe:than who is it

eddie:loren

chloe:that bitch

eddie:you better not talk aboout her that way and yes i will sleep with actually i already have but she is no way a bitch she is my love my heart my soul

chloe:fine but you better watch your users back because who knows what will happen to her

eddie:what do you mean

chloe:all i am saying is watch your girlfriends back

eddie:if you hurt loren you will regret it for the rest of your life

chloe:well i know you would never do anything to hurt me so i have nothing to worry about

eddie:stay away and get out

chloe:you can not tell me what to do i have my stuff here and i need to get it

eddie:no you do not

chloe pushes eddie and starts kissing him not knowing loren is there watching everything

loren:get out

chloe: oh so sorry i did not know you were helping the poor today

chloe:i wonder how you feel about your so called boyfriend kissing me

loren:i am not worried or consened at all because i saw you kiss him trying to make out with him when he odviouslly did not even want to be around you

chloe:you better watch your mouth little girl

loren: no you better watch your mouth because you have no idea what i am capable of

chloe:well what is it are you going to call all you little baby friends or do you even have a phone little girl

loren:shut you fucking mouth if you call me a little girl one just one more time i will make your life a fucking miserable ass life

chloe:will do ""LITTLE GIRL""

loren:that is fucking it

before loren could do anything eddie had pulled loren into a pashonate kiss that changed everything it made loren feel like time was stopped and frozed it felt like as if there was nothing else in the world

while eddie and loren were kissing someone showed up and it broke the kiss that was happening and everyone was in shock besides chloe

who was at the door was holding a gun poointed at loren but when he saw here he new who she was and she knew who he was it was…..

LOREN'S DAD !


	2. Chapter 3

loren's dad:oh honey i have missed you

loren:don't honey me you left me when i was 4 years old

loren's dad:i am so sorry i regret it

loren:now what are you doing

loren's dad:what do you mean

loren:what do you mean you were just holding up a gun were you going to shoot me

loren's dad:welllllll

loren:what you were how could you

loren's dad:wait let me explain

loren:you have one minute better talk fast

loren's dad:ok well i am a hit-man and..

loren:you are a hit-man

loren's dad:yes i am and i was hirred to kill you but what i didn't know was..

loren:you were about to shoot me i knew it how could you

loren's dad:just let me finish explaing, where was i oh yes but what i didn't know was that you are my daughter

loren:well you just need to leave i cant take it any more

loren's dad:and for you chloe

chloe:what

loren:what, how does chloe have anything to do with this

chloe in inosent tone: yeah what do i have anything put into this

loren's dad : what do you mean what do i have to do with this you are the one who hired me

loren:is that true

loren:everyone get OUT

everyone went out of the room and started to talk while eddie and loren cuddled on the couch and then fell a sleep

a year later and loren finds out it was a fake positive on the baby

when loren and eddie woke up

eddie

hey honey

loren

hey

eddie are you hungry

loren

yeah but i want something else than food

eddie

i think i know what you are talking about

loren

so i guess you do

loren went in for a strong deep passionate kiss but eddie pulled away teasing loren

eddie

well i am hungry tho with a smirk on his face that kept widening

loren

i see what you are doing and you can't play that game with me

eddie

what game

before eddie could answer loren smashed a great big passionate kiss every made

loren and eddie were thinking the same thing and it was to get on the bed a kiss away the day and night

on that they both headed for the bed when...

next thing you know loren and eddie hear a bang downstairs

eddie and loren went downstairs and saw chloe she had broken in through the window by throwing rocks through it

eddie and loren were in complete shock on how she got in

loren: what are you doing here

chloe: i am here to do something i should have done a long time ago

loren: well if you hurt me than i will make you regret or even worse eddie will make you regret it for the rest of your god dame life

chloe: no i am not going to hurt you i am waiting for someone

loren:well who is it

next thing you know there is a knock on the door which loren and eddie both go to get it

when they opened the door there were 3 police officers and ambulance men

loren was wondering what the heck they are doing here

loren:excuse me how may i help you

Men:we are here for chloe and loren tate

loren:ok well there is no loren tate but there is an loren duran and that would be me and chloe she is over there

loren pointed to behind the couch where chloe WAS standing

loren:where did she go

everyone went behined the couch with blood everywhere and her phone on the ground that was last called to the police

police: loren duran you are under arrest for the attemt of murder for chloe carter


	3. Chapter 4

loren and eddie were both in complete shock

eddie: how is chloe on the floor

loren: i have no clue and what do you mean attempt of murder

police:well we got a call from chloe that said loren tate tried to kill me and that she is at eddies penthouse

loren and eddie: that can't be

police: what do you mean that can't be

loren: we mean is that she broke in and we were like all get out but she kept talking and said that i should watch my back and everything then me and eddie were talking and heard a knock on the door and we opened it and saw all of yall we never touched chloe i never touched chloe

police: we would love to believe you but we are going to take you into questioning i am sorry we are going to have to do this but loren duran you have the right to remain silent and anything you say or do will be held against you

loren: you ca take me because i know i did not do it so i have nothing to hide so please just take me

eddie:wait may i please have a moment with loren before she goes

police:of course you two have 5 minutes to wrap everything up and then we will have to take loren into custody

eddie and loren talked and kissed for the next 5 minutes and then loren was being taken to prison

5 months later loren was out of prison and loren was pregnant and eddie and loren were already married

one morning eddie and loren woke up

Loren was going to have her baby in the next few days or so

loren was in a lot of pain

loren got up and was getting ready for a meeting with kelly

loren: hey eddie can i ask you something

Eddie: sure anything what is it

loren: well can you zip up my dress

eddie: sure thing honey

loren loved the way eddie said honey it sounded do perfect so amazing loren felt as if there was nothing else going on in the universe

eddie: all done

loren: great

eddie and loren were done getting ready and things happened and lorenhad some of her clothes off and so did eddie

loren:how did you enjoy you night last night Mr. Duran

eddie: it was perfect

loren: may i ask why

eddie: because you were in my arms the whole time

eddie was about to kiss loren when all of the a sudden

loren

oooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww

eddie

whats wrong

loren

i think i am going into labor

eddie was in complete in orderly shock with what loren just said

loren

eddie dont just stand their help me

eddie

what do you want me to do for you honey

loren

what i want is to get to the hospital

eddie gets loren in the car and they were on their way to the hospital

once they get to the hospital

eddie carys loren in

eddie

doctor doctor i need some help he said pretty loudly

doctor

yes yes what is wrong

eddie

she is going into labor

the doctors take loren to a room and eddie had to stay in the waiting room

what eddie didn't want was people knowing about loren having a baby or even giving birth

what eddie didn't know was that there were reporter seeing eddie scream loren was going into labor and every reporter was already on the story

once eddie called nora she was there at the hopital in a flash and so was max

eddie: you guys are here

nora: of course we are where else would we be

max: so what has gone on so far

eddie: well loren just got in the room about 25 minutes ago and the doctor said he would be out soon

just then the doctor came out with a smile on his face but the doctor was really not a doctor it was someone in a disguise but everyone really thought he was a doctor

eddie:so how is she doctor

fake docter: yes she is fine you will see her soon can you please follow me

eddie:sure maw and nora i will be right back

nora and max: of course just hurry back

the fake doctor takes eddie out back

eddie: so what did you want to talk to me about

fake doc.: all i wanted to do was this

the fake doc. hits eddie in the back and eddie falls onto the floor

eddie:in a hurt tone what was that for

the fake doc. finally comes out of his disguise and it is


	4. Chapter 5

sorry so short i am bad at writing

eddie:tyler

tyler:yeah

eddie:what do you want

tyler:what i want is your beautiful girlfriend loren tate he said with a smile

eddie: well you can't have her she is my wife

tyler: bla bla bla she won't be for long

eddie: what does that mean

tyler: what that means is that after i am done with you she will be all mine

next thing you know it is dark and eddie finally wakes up in a dark place

eddie:is anyone here

mystery person: well hey

eddie: hello who are you why am i here where am i

mystery: just shut the fuck up

eddie:who are you

next thing you know there is ruckus

eddie: what is going on what is that it sounds like loren is that loren

loren was taped on a recorder so it sounded like it was loren

mystery: no that is not your loren tate

eddie: wait who are you

mystery: i am chloe

eddie: i knew it all along i just didn't want to just to any conclusions

eddie was wondering if there was any way of getting out but then he thought chloe was so manipulative that he could persuade or convince

chloe: do you really want that little girl

eddie: know that i am thinking all i want is you

chloe was starting to get so happy

chloe finally untied eddie and eddie had escaped to the hospital

when he eventually got to the hospital he saw loren crying in her room

eddie went in her room

eddie: loren honey why are you crying

loren: get away

eddie: what did i do wrong

loren was in shock that eddie said that

loren: what do you mean, what do you mean you left me

eddie: what are you talking about

loren:are you kiding me you were not here when my baby was delivered

eddie: dont you mean our baby

loren: no because you were not her so i am no longer loren duran i am loren tate

eddie: please let me explain

loren: fine but you have exactly 2 minutes before my baby is brought to me

eddie: ok so there was a doctor that was apparently fake but i did not know that but he hurt me then i found out it was tyler and then i was kidnapped and it was chloe…

loren: i am going to kill both of those ass holes

eddie: can i finish

loren: continue

eddie: so where was i oh yeah so i found out it was chloe so i had to persuade her to let me go and i ran, i ran all the way here without stopping

loren: you did that for me

eddie:i would do anything for you

loren started to cry

loren: i love you

eddie:i love you too

eddie: so are we together are we going to be Mr. and Mrs. Duran

loren:…


	5. Chapter 6

eddie: so are we going to be married or not

loren: well…

eddie: come on your killing me

loren:well i guess since you have a really really good excuse i will let you off the hand just this once

eddie:thank you thank you thank you

loren:why are you so excited

eddie: because i am officaly with the woman i love

loren:awe eddie i love you too

eddie:yes i knew you would come through i new you couldn't stay mad at me forever

loren:well i was seriously thinking about it

eddie: were you really serious about a divorce

loren: i sure was but now that i think of it i would never live without you

eddie: really

loren: really

eddie: you know how much i love you

loren:how much because i have no idea of how much you love me

eddie: you don't i guess i will have to show you

loren: you really do

eddie and loren end up in a deep deep make out session to where they fell asleep kissing they went so long

when they woke up there lips were on each other and loren was sore

loren suddenly was in shock for some reason she could not reamember anything

eddie:hello beautiful

loren: who are am i your beautiful

loren did not know what was happening

eddie:what do you mean

loren screamed

next thing you know eddie was trying to rush loren to the hospital

loren was refusing to go because she did not understand what was happening

next thing you know….

it was all a dream

loren was screaming like bloody murder

eddie:what is wrong honey

loren:what

eddie:you were screaming

loren:i had a nightmare

eddie:do you want to tell me about it

loren told eddie about her dream and eddie held loren tight

soon eddie and loren were asleep and they hear some noises like never before

eddie and loren see something that looks like

eddie and loren see a thing that looks like a camera

eddie and loren look at the camera carefully

it was a webcam

it was placed there by chloe, chloe carter

chloe was watching everything that was happening

chloe was seeing eddie and loren do everything

chloe was loosing her mind seeing what loren and eddie were doing

loren: when did these get put up

eddie: i have no clue

loren and eddie didn't know who put the cam there yet

loren: i wonder who put it up

eddie: me too

loren looks at the camera up close this time and it said property of chloe carter

loren: that freakin bitch

eddie: what, what is it

loren: look at the print on it

when eddie saw the print and it said chloe carter eddie was now fuming

now eddie was furious with tons of ideas going through his mind

eddie- I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH

eddie got dressed and walked out the door and went to chloe's place


	6. Chapter 7

eddie got to her house and she was not there

eddie-

fuck

where the hell is she

i need to go find her

loren-

where did he go

i need to go find eddie

hopefully he does not do anything stupid

eddie-

eddie goes and tries to find chloe

—-

|while

loren-

loren goes and tries to find eddie

finally she gives up and goes to their spot

when loren gets up to their spot she sees something

—

eddie-

eddie finally gives up and goes up to their spot and sees loren and blood everywhere

when eddie finally gives up and goes up to their spot and sees loren and blood everywhere

-eddie-

what the hell

loren is barley alive and breathing

-loren-

eddie in a soft tone

-eddie-

yes loren are you still there

-loren-

i love you

-eddie-

eddie is crying like there is no tomorrow

i love you too

i love you more then anything

you can't leave me

you need to stay

you are all i have besides my dad

but

my dad is nothing like you

please dont leave me

-loren-

i will never leave you

i will be in a good place

pointing at his heart

next thing you know

loren wakes up screaming

loren found out it was all a miserable dream

eddie wakes up scared thinking something is wrong but all he sees is a freaked out loren

eddie tries to comfert loren but loren pulls away to ask

-loren

was that a dream or what because it felt so real

-eddie

what are talking about, what happened, what did you dream about

-loren

i dream pt i was dying, chloe put a camera in our room and watched us

—-

eddie was now wondering what she was saying because she was just mumbling

—

-eddie

that was not a dream, well at least part of it wasn't

-loren

what do you mean part of it was real

-eddie

well chloe did put a camera in our room and i hunted her down and she went to jail but while that was happening you fell down the stairs to get water and fell into a small coma and then you woke up and we came back home and then you woke up and now we are here

-loren

so i was in a coma

-eddie

yes and i know it sounds weird but all that happened

loren was shocked at everything that she was hearing

loren kissed eddie

i love you

i am so sorry

eddie was shocked at what loren said

eddie

what do you mean why are you sorry?

loren

i am sorry because i was in a coma and was not hear with you

eddie

you have no right to be sorry for that

loren

well what happened while i was in a coma

eddie

well while you were in a coma you missed chloe going to jail you missed a party at MK that was no big deal you missed...

loren

i guess i get it i missed alot

eddie

you defiantly missed alot

next thing you know loren and eddie are in a full blown make out session that is unbelievable

loren was in such awe/wow she was being controlled and her mind was on vacation

PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK!

AM I GOOD OR NOT?


	7. Chapter 8

The Next Morning

loren woke up and did not see eddie and then she smelt something

first loren thought it was breakfast but it was a smell that smelt like a fire

next thing you know there is smoke and there is eddie walking weird and screaming get out and save yourself

loren just sat there watching and thinking it was all a dream

eddie just kept saying get out it is not safe

loren was just in shock

loren finally realized what is she doing

apparently the smoke was getting to loren

loren was getting really weavy

eddie just started to go in a worry attack

eddie is saying loren loren loren wake up

loren moved a little and then she got up and saw eddies knees on the ground and he is passed out

loren then tried to pick eddie up as good as possible but eddie was too heavy

loren then saw a guy

the guy was saying get out i will get him

loren reconized the face she just did not have a full vision of his though

the guy helped by carrying eddie and helping loren get out of the penthouse

when loren and eddie were out of the penthouse

loren could only look at eddie trying to wake him

finally when loren looked up she saw her dad

loren was no crying and then got up and hugged her dad while saying

i am so glad you were here for me

it is ok her dad said

maybe we can start all over and this can be a start of something fresh

the next morning loren was in a bed and got up wanting to know if eddie was still alive

mom mom mom is all loren could say

then finally someone ran in the room and said

your mom was killed

my mom was what loren said

your mom was killed the lady said

and eddie loren said

eddie is in the hospital just like you because there was a fire at the penthouse you two were at the lady said

so who killed my mother and how did the fire start and who are you where is eddie loren said

well i am Jessica and eddie is in the room next door in a coma and the penthouse fire was caused by chloe…

wait chloe as in chloe carter loren said

yes jessica said

and you mom your mom was killed by chloe as well

LOREN STARTED TO CRY

LOREN THOUGHT CHLOE HATED HER BUT NOT AS MUCH TO OF KILLED HER MOTHER

LOREN-SO IS CHLOE…

JESSICA- SHE IS DEAD

LOREN- DEAD WHY DEAD NOT THAT I AM UNHAPPY ABOUT IT BUT HOW DID SHE DIE

JESSICA- SHE DIED IN THE FIRE SHE STARTED AT THE PENTHOUSE

LOREN- WOW I MUST OF BEEN OUT COLD CORRECT

JESSICA- CORRECT

LOREN- DO YOU MIND IF I GO SEE EDDIE

JESSICA- WELL YOU ARE HURT BADLY DO YOU REALLY WANT TO GO IN THERE

LOREN- PLEASE I CAN'T STAND TO BE AWAY FROM HIM

JESSICA- OK THEN LET ME HELP YOU UP AND WE CAN GO TO EDDIE'S ROOM

LOREN- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME

JESSICA- NO PROBLEM I LIVE TO DO THIS

JESSICA AND LOREN BOTH LAUGHED

ONCE JESSICA HELPED LOREN UP AND THEY WENT INTO EDDIE'S ROOM AND HE WAS AWAKE

LOREN WAS SO HAPPY SHE COULDN'T WAIT TO GET OVER TO HIM

JESSICA PUT A CHAIR BY EDDIE FOR LOREN TO SIT IN AND THEN LEFT SO LOREN AND EDDIE COULD TALK

LOREN-I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU EDDIE

EDDIE-WHAT WHERE AM I WHO ARE YOU WHERE IS CHLOE WHERE IS MY DAD WHY DO I HURT…

LOREN-WHAT SHE SAID CRYING WHY DO YOU WANT CHLOE

EDDIE-WELL IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS BUT I AM IN LOVE WITH HER NOW WHO ARE YOU WHY AM I HERE..

LOREN-I AM YOUR WIFE

EDDIE-WIFE HE SAID SURPRISED

LOREN WAS HURT WITH WHAT EDDIE SAID

LOREN- YES WIFE YOU ARE HERE BECAUSE CHLOE WAS JEALOUS OF US SO SHE STARTED A FIRE AT YOUR PENTHOUSE CHLOE IS DEAD

EDDIE- SO WHERE IS MY DAD THEN WHAT IS YOUR NAME WIFE AND CAN I MEET YOUR PARENTS

WHEN EDDIE SAID PARENTS LOREN STARTED TO CRY

EDDIE- WHY RE YOU CRYING

LOREN- BECAUSE MY DAD LEFT WHEN I WAS FOUR AND MY MOM WAS KILLED BY CHLOE AS WELL AND..

EDDIE- I AM SO SORRY I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING AND I DID NOT WANT TO BRING UP SOMETHING TO HURT MY WIFE

WHEN LOREN HERD EDDIE SAY WIFE IT MADE HER SMILE

LOREN STOOD UP AND THEN LEANED TO HUG EDDIE AND THEN THERE WAS A KISS

EDDIE PULLED AWAY AND SAID I LOVE YOU

LOREN- I LOVE YOU TOO

EDDIE AND LOREN WERE STARING AT EACH OTHER(WHILE EVERYTHING WAS HAPPENING EDDIE GOT HIS MEMORY BACK) WHICH FELT LIKE FOREVER BUT THEN TRENT CAME THROUGH THE DOOR.

TRENT LOREN SAID

TRENT WHO IS TRENT EDDIE SAID

TRENT IS MY DAD THE ONE WHO LEFT ME WHEN I WAS FOUR BUT HE DID SAVE OUR LIVES SO I AM GOING TO TRY TO LET HIS IN MY LIFE

EDDIE- OK SO…

TRENT- NICE TO MEET YOU EDDIE

EDDIE- NICE TO MEET YOU TOO, LOREN

LOREN- YES

EDDIE-CAN I HAVE A MOMENT TO SPEAK TO TRENT

LOREN-SURE BUT I WILL BE BACK IN 30 MINUTES TO CHECK ON YOU

LOREN WAS HELPED OUT OF HER ROOM BY JESSICA

ONCE LOREN WAS IN HER ROOM SHE FELL ASLEEP

WHILE IN EDDIES ROOM

EDDIE-HEY TRENT SO I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU

TRENT-SURE THING EDDIE WHAT IS IT

EDDIE-WHY DID YOU LEAVE LOREN WHEN SHE WAS FOUR WAS SHE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU OR WHAT BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT YOU IN HER LIFE IF I DO NOT KNOW WHY YOU LEFT HER IN THE FIRST PLACE

TRENT-WELL I ACTUALLY WAS AFRAID I WOULD RUIN HER BECAUSE I ALWAYS DRANK AND I TRIED TO STOP BUT I JUST COULDN'T SO I TOLD NORA THAT I DID NOT THINK IT WAS RIGHT TO BE AROUND LOREN SO I WOULD NOT RUIN HER

EDDIE-WELL WHY DID NORA NOT TELL ANY OF THIS TO LOREN

TRENT-YES WHY PLUS WHERE IS SHE

EDDIE-SHE IS DEAD SO I GUESS YOU AND I ARE THE ONLY PEOPLE LEFT IN HER LIFE AND BY THE WAY IF T=YOU EVER HURT LOREN AGAIN I WILL HURT YOU 10 TIMES HARDER

TRENT-I GOT THAT DO YOU WANT ME TO GET LOREN

BUT WHILE TRENT SAID THAT LOREN WALKED IN WITH JESSICA

LOREN-HEY DAD HEY EDDIE SO HOW DID THE TALK YALL DID GO DID IT GO WELL

EDDIE- YES IT DID I AM REALLY GLAD TRENT IS HEAR FOR YOU

TRENT AND LOREN- THANKS

AFTER AN HOUR LOREN AND EDDIE FELL ASLEEP IN EDDIES BED AT THE HOSPITAL WHILE TRENT WENT HOME

please give me feedback and reviews or i will stop writing


End file.
